Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism preload=Report:Vandalism/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Ready to go on PBS Kids Sprout Let 'er rip. 756 pages and templates are ready to be deleted, as well as five categories, on PBS Kids Sprout. Also, please delete this top 10 list. The only Sprout show in there is Chloe's Closet. Once the bot's deleted the pages, I can get a clear picture of what is really related to Sprout and put that to good use. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:41, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :Are edits on this account relevant? --Callofduty4 (talk) 09:49, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Nvm, trying to take care of it now. --Callofduty4 (talk) 09:54, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay, I think I cleaned everything out. That took a while. --Callofduty4 (talk) 10:30, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Gimail and Nanspepur Oh, lord. The Gimail and Nanspepur accounts have hit the LittlestPetShop The Show Wiki in the past three days. Another user is attempting to clean it up, but Brightify's up to his same tactics: adding more and more off-topic pages/pictures and edit warring. Pretty much all of these are the same Disney Channel, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon TV series as I just got done cleaning up on the PBS Kids Sprout Wiki. I see that the Dimail and the Brightify accounts have been globally disabled. Is it time for the Gimail and Nanspepur accounts to be disabled as well? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:04, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :Accounts + IPs globally banned, pages deleted. --Callofduty4 (talk) 09:50, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ID created for vandalism * http://agentsofshield.wikia.com/ (also Brickipedia, Knack and others) * http://agentsofshield.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheRustleMan * Reason: Keeps deleting/replacing text with his own name and/or irrelevant data. * SIGNATURE: 21:56, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :Taken care of, thanks 21:58, March 24, 2014 (UTC) How-To Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://how-to.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://how-to.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.170.116.27 * Reason: Created this page. Appears to be a test page. * SIGNATURE: K6ka (talk | contribs) 22:04, March 25, 2014 (UTC) : Deleted page, was probably test page -- RansomTime 22:40, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Scourge Of The Sunlight * Wiki's URL: http://terraria.wikia.com/, http://scourgeofthesunlightswarhammer40k.wikia.com/ * Vandal: w:c:terraria:User:Scourge Of The Sunlight, w:c:scourgeofthesunlightswarhammer40k:User:Scourge Of The Sunlight * Reason: Several problems, including soliciting other users to vandalize a user's profile on another wiki, actually vandalizing that user's talk and profile pages himself, and uploading (borderline?) inappropriate images on multiple wikis (see here and here). * Signature: Oscuritaforze (talk) 01:28, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :Globally blocked --Callofduty4 (talk) 11:48, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Needed for deletion * Wiki's URL: http://es.iron-man.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://es.iron-man.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/186.14.31.232 * Reason: The vandalism was a while ago, but could you please delete the articles in this category? Thank you! * SIGNATURE: Sr.Shenanigans (disc.) -Central 02:21, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :Done. ~Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) 02:32, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Gameshows * Wiki's URL: http://gameshows.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://gameshows.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Greedytoh * Reason: The user thinks there will be a theme week for 2 unknown infomercial brands for a game show. * SIGNATURE: Rmenga4 (talk) 13:20, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :: Can't see any vandalism on Contributions -- RansomTime 13:37, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Fanon pages in canon wiki * Wiki's URL: http://crepusculo.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://crepusculo.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/189.209.169.221 * Reason: Some user has created several fan fiction articles in a canon wiki, and some other has been taking out the delete template out of the articles. Could you please delete the pages in this category? Thank you. * SIGNATURE: --Sr.Shenanigans (disc.) -Central 18:22, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :Deleted. ~Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) 18:39, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Craigmills815, round 2 * Wiki's URL: http://pbskids.wikia.com/wiki/Home * Vandal: http://pbskids.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Craigmills815 * Reason: Being blocked for a week wasn't enough to convince him to stop adding links to the Disney website and to wherever the Xunta de Galicia university is via hiding he's undo the edits. Previous report was back on March 19. * SIGNATURE: RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:16, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Spammer has been blocked again, and I deleted the recent off-topic images he uploaded. ~Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) 03:18, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://feed-the-beast.wikia.com/ * Vandal: MULTIPLE * Reason: There are a large amount of pages that need to be deleted - they are listed at Category:Candidates for deletion. Many pages were created as test/vandalism pages - those can be deleted without hesitation. Majority of sysops are not active. * SIGNATURE: K6ka (talk | contribs) 19:36, April 3, 2014 (UTC)